<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>喂，这把椅子是我的！ by NeatPlease</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801048">喂，这把椅子是我的！</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeatPlease/pseuds/NeatPlease'>NeatPlease</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeatPlease/pseuds/NeatPlease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>主佐鸣，副带卡。艺术家佐 x 策展人鸣/ 富二代堍 x 主理人卡</p><p>前任相见，分外眼红。漩涡鸣人和他三年不见的前男友在家具店里看上了同一把椅子，究竟谁会放手让出这把椅子呢？</p><p>8000字一发完的轻松向短篇，希望大家看的愉快。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>鸣人篇：</p><p>漩涡鸣人觉得自己今天真是倒霉透顶。此刻，他正被迫和三年不见的前男友一起坐在一家中古家具店的休息区。最糟糕的是，他今天出门时还偏偏穿了一件这位前男友送的外套。身边没配上个像模像样的新男友撑场面也就算了，偶遇时还穿着人家几年前送的衣服，气势瞬间垮掉。什么叫屋漏偏逢连夜雨，他算是懂了。</p><p>其实除了这件事，漩涡鸣人最近挺走运的。花了近两年时间跟进的展览在三个月前正式开幕，不仅得到了批评界的一致好评，观展人数也打破了馆里的记录。自己辛辛苦苦在策展助理这一位置熬了六七年，终于凭借着这次展览的成功，在上个月被提拔成了正式的策展人。作为独立的策展人意味着他不仅可以单独带领一个团队，还能获得基金会的定向资金资助。一些行业内外的媒体也都纷纷抛来了专题采访邀请的橄榄枝。工作成果屈居他人名下，天天加班布展吃泡面的日子要结束了，漩涡鸣人最近走哪儿都是一副喜上眉梢的得意神情。</p><p>在得知升职消息后，他做的第一个决定就是搬家。咬咬牙付了两倍多的房租，离开他蜗居了六七年的一人间小公寓，搬到一处全墙落地窗的一室一厅江景房。房子好归好，软装少不了。所以今天鸣人趁着休息日，特意拜访了一家从同事那里打听来的中古家具店。同事和他说，这店的老板是个飞扬跋扈的富二代，不缺钱，做这个纯粹是为了爱好。而且，老板请的主理人是个温柔的大帅哥，品味非常好，他挑的东西那真的都是没话说。就一件事比较麻烦，因为是中古，又在圈子里有些人气，往往很多家具都是孤品，只此一件，一放在店里东西就很快售罄了。所以这家店只有实体店，没有网络销售渠道。想要买好东西，就要靠运气碰了。</p><p>鸣人一大早寻着同事给的地址，摸到了这家坐落在弄堂深处一个二层小院里的家具店，一进门便被各式家具给迷住了眼。同事说的果然没错，样样都是好货。鸣人挑挑选选，逛的不亦乐乎。同事口中的大帅哥主理人顶着一头银发，带着口罩坐在一张复古胡桃木书桌后办公，偶尔抬眼友好地与鸣人致意，弯弯笑的眼睛显得人好不温柔。鸣人一遍徜徉在家具海洋里，一遍暗自感叹这真是个春风沉醉的上午。不出多久，鸣人就锁定了一把椅子。米色藤编坐面加上几根深棕色曲木条就完成了的设计，让整把椅子看着大气流畅，简洁优雅。这把Ton 30号椅他进门第一眼就相中了，逛了一圈之后果然还是最钟意它。他招呼来了那位名牌上写着卡卡西的银发店长，想要询问这把椅子的价格。</p><p>就在卡卡西走来的同时，鸣人瞥见从楼上展区也下来了两个男人，径直朝自己这里走来。一人大咧咧地问：你就是要这把椅子？另一人回答：嗯。</p><p>这声嗯，嗯的鸣人浑身一哆嗦。这声音和语气实在太过熟悉，熟悉到他的身体都能自动产生应激反应。这个已经三年没有听见的单字，在三年前他可是听到耳朵生茧。他忍不住抬眼张望，心想不至于这么倒霉吧。可谁知，这一眼，便终结了鸣人三个月来的所有好运气。对面两个黑发男人中，头发更长，皮肤更白，表情更欠揍的那位，还真是他三年没见的前男友，宇智波佐助。</p><p>这位前男友看见鸣人的那一瞬间，也是同样的吃惊。但很快，他在上下打量了鸣人一眼后，平静地移开了视线。鸣人瞬间火气飙升，他无比后悔当初为何贪图这件衣服好看而没把它归为前男友遗物一并扔掉。接着，他意识到一个更为棘手的情况，这位前男友好像和他看上了同一把椅子。</p><p>卡卡西不好意思地迎上来，左看看右看看，最终将目光锁向两人中间，目不斜视地对着空气报出了一个价格。站在椅子两边的两人同时转头看向卡卡西。</p><p>“我要了。”</p><p>“我要了！”</p><p>“这……”</p><p>卡卡西愣住了。</p><p>佐助二话不说转头看向另一个黑发男子，</p><p>“你说话算不算数，这椅子我要了。”</p><p>“你小子怎么说话的，这我开的店，我说话算不算数？！”</p><p>“喂，这椅子我先要的！你什么意思啊？”</p><p>找人是吧？那也要分先来后到啊。鸣人忍不住还是失了态，然而佐助根本不予回应。</p><p>“带土……”</p><p>卡卡西迟疑地喊了一声那位黑色短发的男子，看来那人应该就是传说中的富二代老板了。</p><p>“咳咳……这位客人，我是这个店的老板。这把椅子确实是我侄子先看上的，只不过我们店负责的人员可能不清楚。要不您再看看需不需要其他的椅子？我给您打个折，您看怎么样。”</p><p>老板发话了。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“我就要这把。明明是我先问的！”</p><p>鸣人瞪着佐助的眼神又怨又气。</p><p>“带土，我觉得是楼下的这位客人先问的哦。你和你的这位侄子，确。实。是。后。下。来。的。”</p><p>卡卡西依然笑着，但却是一字一句的撂下这句话。带土不寒而栗，瑟瑟发抖。鸣人心中大呼帅哥就是帅哥，帅哥都是好人。这叔侄俩就是黑头发黑眼睛黑心肠！</p><p>“你行不行？你的店员你管不了？”</p><p>佐助鄙视地看向带土。</p><p>“喂，你怎么说话的。人家说句公平话你什么态度。”</p><p>“漩涡鸣人，我说你了？”</p><p>“好了好了，要不佐助你再挑一把，小叔我送给你。哎？不对，你俩认识？”</p><p>“不认识！”</p><p>“不认识！”<br/>鸣人和佐助异口同声地向带土喊道。</p><p>“Kao，老子这是招谁惹谁了。走，卡卡西，让他们两个人自己商量！”</p><p>带土不干了，揽过卡卡西就向门外走去。卖把椅子的事，要是惹的卡卡西和他生气了，那才真是得不偿失。</p><p>鸣人心中愤懑，这老板果然像传说中的一样，发扬跋扈，钱真的是爱赚不赚。这下好了，讨厌的老板走了，帮自己的帅哥走了，只剩下自己和眼前这位前男友，怎么办？</p><p> </p><p>佐助篇：</p><p>宇智波佐助最近刚刚搬回这个城市。三年前他和前男友分手，刚好看到有一个艺术家驻地项目在报名中，他毫不犹豫地就离开了这里，前往异乡一待就是三年。而如今，自己完成了项目，似乎也没有什么理由不回到这个城市。</p><p>回来后一直住在酒店，直到上周才找好房子开始搬家。说是搬家，其实都是置办些新东西，毕竟之前走的时候该丢的也都丢了，没什么留下。如今，除了一些完成的画，也没什么又带了回来。</p><p>哥哥鼬前两天和自己吃饭，听说自己需要买家具，就提到了他们小叔开了一间中古家具店。佐助向来是喜欢中古玩意的，他不喜欢崭新的工业化产品，标准统一的让人乏味。不过令他意外的是，当年那个打架逃课，喝酒泡妞，让全家天天提心吊胆、唉声叹气的小叔如今是如何改邪归正，老实做起来正经买卖的。再说了，就他小叔从小那天天带个护目镜乱跑的审美，开的家具店能行？</p><p>鼬神秘的笑了笑，说你小叔可能对自己的要求不高，对另一半的审美要求还是可以的。这店似乎就是因为现在的另一半开的，那人也是个不差钱四处旅行为乐的主。开这个店，就是小叔找了个名义拴住人家，粘着人家。听说，自打小叔遇上了这个人，是彻底改邪归正，不瞎闹腾了，懂事了。他们的爷爷，他小叔的爸爸，一把年纪的老人家终于看到自己的小儿子重回正途，激动的要立刻替两人完婚。但听说是那个人一直在坚持着，想先过一段自在的日子。这小叔就天天守着人家，不敢轻举妄动。</p><p>佐助听着有了点兴趣。这小叔虽然辈分大，但年纪比他们哥俩大不了几岁，所以佐助从不叫他小叔，就直接喊他带土带土。小时候，这人仗着零花钱多，总爱在他们面前处处逞能装威风，自己小时候也跟着他干了不少荒唐事。这能让家里兴风作浪的头号人物宇智波带土浪子回头，佐助不得不好奇这对方究竟是个何方神圣。</p><p>于是，佐助今天趁着起得早给带土打了个电话，借着看家具的名义要去店里看看“嫂子”。</p><p>到了店里，佐助的好奇心终于得到了解答。不得不说，这店里的装修布置、家具商品是真的做得不错，连画家出身的佐助都颇为欣赏。他在楼下转了两圈，决定上楼再看看。到了楼上，他瞟了瞟楼下的卡卡西，揶揄着带土终于干了件靠谱的事，带土也难得不好意思地笑了起来。</p><p>但他并没有想到，他明明是来看别人笑话的，到头来自己竟然会在这里碰上前男友。果然害人之心不可有，这瞬间报应就降到了自己头上。他不自然地看了对方两眼，那人却像是一副被自己欺负了的模样。他不知道为什么心头一阵烦躁，决心一定要抢到这把椅子。</p><p>本来一切进展顺利，但由于自己没忍住的故意挑衅，带土竟然抛下自己去哄卡卡西了。这下好了，就剩下自己和前男友坐在这里面面相觑。佐助努力平复着心中的情绪，强迫自己不露出什么慌张的马脚。他不动声色地斜眼看了看这位前任，虽然此时此刻满脸不快，但不难看出人过的挺好，面色红润，精神奕奕的。他想起自己当年和这家伙在一起的那段时间，可谓是轰轰烈烈，而如今两人竟这样别别扭扭地对坐在沙发上，还真是一切俱往矣。</p><p>几年前，两人是在一次朋友的聚会上认识的，一个尚未被画廊签约的小画家，一个天天打杂买咖啡的策展助理，不知怎么就看对了眼，一个不注意，天雷就勾动了地火。在一起后他们俩受到了所有朋友一致的嫌弃，因为太腻乎了。</p><p>每一个周末他们都在一起，从城市一头的美术馆开始看展，看一整天。有时相对无言，有时激烈交流。等到闭馆的时间，他们就骑车去市场里买回新鲜的食材，挤在鸣人小小的公寓里一块儿做饭。吃完饭后，他们会在家喝酒，抽烟，放电影，听音乐。两人的笑点和哭点都出奇的一致。</p><p>他们俩看《宿醉》，一看到Alan和Stu出场就笑作一团。佐助甚至笑到把嘴里嚼碎了还没来得及咽下的番茄都喷到了鸣人的脸上和身上。看到感人的电影，鸣人会躲在他怀里抽泣，鼻子被纸巾擦到快要破皮，红彤彤的。佐助看着他的样子，本来还沉浸在电影的情绪里，一下子忍不住噗嗤笑出了声，捧起鸣人的脸磨蹭着他的鼻尖。最后，他们总会赤身裸体地拥抱在一起，聊刚才电影里最喜欢哪个场景，聊这个演员有过什么八卦。然后聊晕乎了，就毫无顾忌地交换彼此口中的酒精和烟味，再然后在那个狭小的公寓里，无止境地做爱。</p><p>有的时候工作日里，鸣人下班早，就会买上两盒便当赶到佐助的工作室去。佐助平日里最不喜欢工作室来人，但鸣人可以随意进出，肆意打扰。佐助创作的时候往往只穿一身简单的黑色连体工装。热的时候他会将上身的纽扣解开，露出半身清晰的肌肉线条。额前的刘海也会撩起，用一只小号画板夹固定在头顶，一些碎发随着汗水一起粘在鬓角耳边。鸣人极度迷恋他这时候的模样，所以总会蹲在一旁，咔嚓咔嚓，不断地用一次性相机给他拍照，洗出来的照片被鸣人挂满在公寓和工作室的墙上。时不时的，鸣人还会突然窜出来从背后大力地拥抱住他，故意伸手捣乱，不让佐助继续作画。然后两人笑作一团，推搡着滚到沙发上。</p><p>有的时候佐助没坐在画架前，就只是在沙发上看些书，看些画册，或者发发呆。鸣人来了就会钻到佐助的怀里，佐助就这样拥着他待上一整个晚上。佐助的工作室里总是会放一些歌，他们俩当时都着魔一般的喜欢听Alex Turner。每当放到The Last Shadow Puppets 的《Sweet Dreams,TN》时。无论两人当时在各自做什么，鸣人一定会冲上来跳坐到佐助身上，疯了一般地啃咬佐助的耳垂，佐助的下巴，佐助的肩膀。佐助也会大力地回抱着他，享受着鸣人在他身上留下一个又一个深青色的淤痕。</p><p>现在佐助回想起来，他们俩爱地狠，吵地却也更凶。他们的性格其实并不对付，任何一件鸡毛蒜皮的小事都能激起一场剧烈的争吵。吵架的时候他们会向对方投掷身边任何可以随手抓起的东西，从枕头，到颜料盘，到电脑显示屏。</p><p>直到那天鸣人抓起了佐助的油画刮刀，扔向佐助，没有刀锋也并不锋利的刀刃却将佐助的右手划出了一个大口，血止不住地往地上流。鸣人惊叫着跑来想要给他的伤口止血，却找不到合适的绷带或衣物。鸣人开始放声大哭，佐助想伸出手帮鸣人抹去脸上的眼泪，却将他的脸越抹越花。</p><p>他们两人跌坐在地上，颜料、鲜血混成一片。佐助突然感觉到他们的爱的寿命已经走到了尽头，再走下去，必然是两败俱伤。他们就是这样相爱的，撕心裂肺，耗尽了两人所有的力气。爱到呼吸不畅，血液倒流。于是佐助提出了分手，远走他乡，鸣人扔掉了所有的厨具、投影仪、唱片、和相片，生活里也只剩下工作。曾经疯癫痴狂的恋爱，也不过是过眼云烟，一眨眼，连仅剩的那点踪迹，也消失殆尽了。</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>鸣人篇：</p><p>鸣人不知道对面这人在想些什么，低着头已经发了近半小时的呆。他有些烦闷，刚刚是卡卡西让他俩坐下稍等一会儿，看看能不能从其他朋友的店里再调来一把相似的椅子。这已经过去了将近一个小时，他不自觉地向外张望。再让他和佐助待在同一个房间里，他怕自己控制不住要爆炸。</p><p>三年前自己在一次吵架中误伤了佐助，无论自己怎样道歉对方都坚持要分手。鸣人心里实在气不过，那些年两个人之间磕磕碰碰是常有的事。自己的手臂上也曾被佐助无意间用烟头擦蹭出了几处疤痕。自己已经知道错了，佐助实在没有必要对这件事抓住不放。他赌气接受了对方说要分手的提议，装模作样的将所有和佐助有关的东西全都收起来骗人说那就一刀两断，再也不见。本想着故意晾他几天，佐助一定受不了没有他的生活，肯定要回来找他，毕竟他俩有多好所有人都知道。结果这人竟然直接消失了，最后鸣人还是从别人那儿打听到佐助去了一个很远的地方，要走三年。</p><p>于是漩涡鸣人才发现自己正式被这个混蛋男人给甩了。他消沉了一阵子，想要通过自我放纵来麻痹自己的痛觉神经。他都不知道是哪一个环节出了错，他们两人不是好好的吗？怎么就到了要如此决绝地分手的地步。思考了一个月后，不知道怎么着就确定了，这唯一的可能性就是佐助在自己不知情的状况下和别人好上了，带别人远走高飞了。漩涡鸣人一洗先前的抑郁，开始玩命工作。情场失意，他必须在其他地方找回一点尊严和价值。</p><p>鸣人没有想到，在事业上小有成就后，他立刻会撞见自己的这位前任。重点是这人看上去似乎过得不错。在外待了三年也不见变黑的皮肤，还有依然卓越的身材和衣品，甚至比几年前更多了一种成熟的魅力，鸣人越看越恨的牙痒痒。他恨这人离开自己后竟然活得越来越好，恨自己一见到这人怎么还是心里小鹿乱撞，恨现在不知道是谁在霸占着这个人的身体和时间。</p><p>鸣人真的坐不住了。委屈和失落充满了心头，他怕自己再多坐一会儿，就要大庭广众地对着前男友当场落泪。</p><p>“算了，这把椅子我不要了。”</p><p> 鸣人站起身，准备离开。三年前这人只给自己留下一个背影，这次自己也要潇洒得走开。混蛋宇智波抱着你的椅子滚蛋吧！</p><p>“喂”</p><p>“这椅子让你了，再见，不对。再也不见！”</p><p>“喂！”</p><p>佐助扯住了他的衣角。</p><p>“干什么？你放开！”</p><p>“哎，算了，这椅子让给你吧。我让带土再帮我随便找一把好了。”</p><p>“让给我？本来就是我要让给你的东西，你倒是客气上了。随便找一把？怎么，什么东西你都能找到替代品是吗？”</p><p>“你在说什么？你既然喜欢，那这把椅子就让给你了。有什么问题吗？”</p><p>“有什么问题？宇智波佐助你还真是厉害啊，每次潇洒的都是你，走开的是你，放手的也是你。是，是，你多厉害啊。”</p><p>“你到底在说什么？什么走开，放手的。当初是我们和平分手不是吗？你不是也把我的东西都扔了吗？”</p><p>“扔东西？你是故意的吧！你看见我今天穿了你送的外套故意这么说是吧？没看出来啊，你还真是越来越会讽刺人了。当初你说走就走，就不用我说是为什么了吧。你好意思吗你？”</p><p>“我怎么了？什么好不好意思？”</p><p>“你不就是找到新人了，怕我纠缠你，迫不及待得就走了吗！行，今天大家都在这儿，就把话说清楚了。我也没必要和你装什么和前任和平相处的戏码。”</p><p>“从刚才开始我就不明白你在说什么，什么外套？什么新人？”</p><p>鸣人听到佐助仍然在装傻，火气终于达到了顶点，恼羞成怒。他一把甩开佐助的手，脱下自己的外套。</p><p>“这是你送我的！对！我没来得扔，今天刚好穿了这件衣服，怎么着了吧！”</p><p>“额……鸣人。这件外套是你自己买的。”</p><p>“……？”</p><p>“是我陪你挑的没错。但那次你兴致勃勃的说自己发了奖金，没让我买单啊。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>我买的？怎么可能？！鸣人飞速地回忆着当时的场景。以前佐助总喜欢三不五时带自己逛街，给自己挑衣服，所以自己一直以为这件也是佐助买的。难道，这件真的是自己拿奖金买的？</p><p>“还有你说新人，什么新人？怎么回事。”</p><p>“你当时走……不就是因为找到新的男朋友了吗！”</p><p>“什么？你怎么会有这样的想法？”</p><p>“不然你为什么一句话不说，一消失就是三年！我们之前明明那么好，那么好，到底有什么问题。”</p><p>鸣人话没说完，还是哭出了声。宇智波佐助真的太讨厌了，自己已经是个快要30的成年人，怎么会被他几句话就惹得在一个商店里没忍住，情绪崩溃了。</p><p>这下轮到佐助愣住了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>佐助篇：</p><p>佐助一直以为他们是和平分手，一直是。直到半小时前，鸣人突然质问他为什么突然消失三年。他才反应过来，原来对当初的分手，鸣人和自己的理解并不相同。当初两人都尚且年轻，像两只一点就炸的火药桶。那种一边爱一边伤害彼此的生活现在想来虽然难忘，但还是有些后怕。当时佐助觉得事态的发展说不定会超出自己的控制，所以希望和鸣人平心静气的分开，各自冷静冷静。</p><p>但他万万没有想到，在鸣人的眼里，自己是因为移情别恋而背信弃义的人。他也是止不住得委屈，但奈何自己怎么解释，鸣人就是一副不相信的样子。于是佐助将自己的手机扔到了鸣人面前，喊鸣人打开检查。幸好现在有云端储存，这些年的所有照片都能在相册里一一翻到，既然两人是萍水相逢，佐助自然没有时间删除任何的记录。如果佐助当初真的是因为别人而离开，手机里总会有些蛛丝马迹把。鸣人迟疑着接过手机。佐助和他说你的生日就是密码，这下你信我了吧。</p><p>鸣人别别扭扭地翻了几下，就将手机扔还给了他。</p><p>“你现在和我说这个是什么意思，那就当你当时身边没人好了。”</p><p>“再说了…… 那你现在拦着我干什么，谁知道你现在到底身边有没有人，你这椅子是买给谁坐的。”</p><p>鸣人低着头抠着手嘟哝了几句。佐助好不委屈，当初和鸣人分开自己也是下了很大的决心，以至于不得不到另一个城市躲避了三年，才勉强让自己不要沉浸在对过去的回忆之中。这次回来，他不是没想过再去找鸣人，只是他也不知道人家现在是个什么状况，是否对他还保有好感。就算两个人能有机会重修于好，这三年的时间他们是否成长为了能成熟地看待彼此关系的人，是否可以不要重蹈覆辙，好好珍惜两人之间的缘分。这些问题他都在脑海里一一想过。所以今天他看见鸣人的时候，内心里也是惊讶的。他不知道自己有没有做好准备，去重新拾起这段感情。</p><p>而鸣人从一见到他开始表现出的态度，虽然他没有表现出来，但也确实让他又气又恼。鸣人刚刚对自己抛出的一系列质疑也是让人摸不着头脑。自己这里想着如何为重建两人的关系而努力，那人却是一味地误解事实。他想了想觉得继续说下去怕是没有结果，于是牵起鸣人的手就向门外冲去。推开门的同时，他向门外扒着玻璃窗看了许久的带土和卡卡西二人喊道。</p><p>“这椅子我要了，送他的。帮我先留着，我改天来付钱。”</p><p>“好的好的，去忙吧。”</p><p>带土和卡卡西二人在店门口愉快地向佐助挥着手道别。</p><p>这些都发生在半小时前。半小时后的现在，他已经领着鸣人回到了离带土的店不远的家里。刚刚租下的房子还没有布置上什么像样的家具，客厅餐厅皆是空着的。只有偌大的卧室地上有一张一看就是被临时扔在这里的床垫。床垫旁散落着一些衣物、烟灰缸、蓝牙音箱和乱七八糟的数据线。</p><p>“你就在这里睡觉？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“你，你带我来你家做什么？”</p><p>“给你看看，我身边真的没有别人。”</p><p>“那谁知道你会不会已经和别人分手了，或者你都不让别人来你……”</p><p>“你真的啰嗦。”</p><p>鸣人话没说完，直接被佐助架起来按在客厅墙壁上。他们两人身高相近，佐助只比鸣人高上两厘米。但鸣人的骨架却小上佐助一圈，再加上佐助常年运动的缘故，肌肉线条匀称结实，显得整个人更加比鸣人大上一号。以前两人打闹的时候，鸣人的力气就常常不敌佐助，被对方按在床怀里挠痒痒，笑到流着泪求饶。</p><p>佐助用自己的额头抵着鸣人的额头，两人的鼻尖几乎就要蹭上，胸膛起起伏伏，你一口我一口地喘着粗气，将自己的鼻息喷到对方的脖颈之间。鸣人有些不好意思地别过脸，却在转头的过程中不小心将鼻尖蹭上了佐助的嘴唇。这一下，两人同时打了个激灵。佐助再也控制不住自己从见到这人时就冒出的想法，把鸣人横抱起来走进卧室就往床垫上扔。鸣人被扔到床垫上，刚开始还用力挣扎了几下，但当他看着上方的那个阴影向自己伏来，突然有些鼻酸。在他们两慌乱的动作中，佐助的手不小心按到了他的音箱。鸣人最喜欢的那首歌，就这样出乎意料地播放了起来。</p><p>鸣人愣住了，佐助也愣住了。但很快，佐助调整了神色，他看向鸣人的眼神仿佛在向他说，你看，这下你该相信了吧。我连你爱听的歌，都还在时时放着。他们就这样对视了足足十秒，鸣人再也无法维持自己先前的骄傲姿态，双手钩上对方的脖子，将他拉向自己。整整一个晚上的时间，光阴变换，天地交融，消除了误会的两人还是如同三年前那样的默契，竭尽全力地像对方证明着这三年时间自己的情思不减，爱意不变。</p><p>“I just sort of always feel sick without you baby,<br/>I ain’t got anything to lick without you baby，<br/>Nothing seems to stick without you baby,<br/>Ain’t I fallen in love，<br/>……<br/>Could I have made it any clearer,<br/>It’s love like a tongue in a nostril，<br/>Love like an ache in the jaw,<br/>You’re the first day of spring，<br/>With a septum piercing,<br/>……”</p><p>“Hi, my Mr. Sweet Dreams, Naruto.[1]”</p><p>佐助吻上了鸣人的眼。</p><p> </p><p>带土篇：</p><p>今天生意依旧不错，带土和卡卡西在店里待了一天。晚上打了烊，两人坐在一块儿核算着今天的账单。卡卡西打开电脑认真地比对着店里的库存，突然在库存清单看见了那把Ton 30号椅子的信息，想起了那两个在店里直接吵起来的冤家。他忍不住笑了起来，歪着头看向带土。</p><p>“你们家里人，都挺厉害啊。买把椅子还能遇见前男友。”</p><p>“哪里的话，那是他小子！我可没有这些乱七八糟的事情。”</p><p>“谁说到你了，紧张什么。”</p><p>“我实话实说嘛。”</p><p>“真的？那要不我们一会儿去带土先生以前常常光顾的酒吧喝一杯？”</p><p>“咳咳，咳咳，那倒也不必了。那，那都是以前的事了嘛！”</p><p>带土额头上冒出一滴冷汗。他真诚地希望今后宇智波佐助先生可以少来他的店里，他来之不易的幸福生活可不能让自己这个侄子给捣了蛋了啊。</p><p> </p><p>[1]改编前的原歌词为“Little Miss Sweet Dreams, TN.”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>